Awakening a Legend
by BralexWolves
Summary: Crossover between Naruto and Avatar, not the benders rather the aliens. I won't say how but Naruto is reborn as someone whose name rhymes with brake fully, that's last name to first by the way. Upon his arrival he has lost most of his memories but he remembers that he is different though will he ever remember why?
1. Prologue

**Awakening of a Legend**

1 summary

Crossover between Naruto and Avatar, not the benders rather the aliens. I won't say how but Naruto is reborn as someone whose name rhymes with brake fully, that's last name to first by the way. Upon his arrival he has lost most of his memories but he remembers that he is different though will he ever remember why?

Prologue

_Scene final battle between Madara and world_

The thing everyone didn't believe could happen just did, the event this entire war started to prevent just occurred. Naruto laid on the ground in front of the Gedo mazou staring uncomprehendingly at the mass of black energy with ten tails waving and slashing back and forth in the air a single rinegan eye staring at him and only him. As he began disappearing into the seal on Madara Uchiha. _Who said nothing, no boasting, or another damned monologue, nothing it just wasn't like him._ Thought Naruto as his vision began to swim in and out of focus. _And why would he we will all be under his infinite illusion soon, what was there left to say? Well almost everyone I'll probably be dead. _Hahaha-urglaughing at his ironic situation before interrupting himself by coughing up blood. But there was something no one took into account the ten tails was tired of being locked up, used by others as a means to an end; or being separated into several entities. He had no intention of going into another prison. There was only one problem running through the Juubi's mind. _What about Naruto? If I do this all the humans will die including him. I may not be the Kyuubi or as he choose to be called kurama but he is a part of me. And as he grew close to Naruto so did I, the last living jinchuuriki, still hanging onto life even after having his proverbial soul pulled out. But what else could I do to stop be sealed? Nothing this is the only way. _More than a third of the juubi had disappeared into Madara's seal now. And no one around could do anything but watch not that there were many left. _I must begin the process now before I lose control of the energy I have now, funny I never thought I would die but here I am about to pull the plug. Wait "pull the plug" …that's what I can do I hope you find a good life…. Naruto. _Even as the juubi began detonating all of its chakra including the third inside madara, a vortex opened under Naruto and in he fell into the vast unknown even the juubi didn't know what would happen to him being thrown into a rip in space and time still alive. The explosion was gigantic comparable to a nuclear warhead and in that second life ceased to exist on that side of the world. Though our story no longer involves this world. Instead It follows a new world a new life a new story altogether.


	2. Chapter 1

**Awakening of a Legend**

2 summary

Crossover between Naruto and Avatar, not the benders rather the aliens. I won't say how but Naruto is reborn as someone whose name rhymes with brake fully, that's last name to first by the way. Upon his arrival he has lost most of his memories but he remembers that he is different though will he ever remember why?

Chapter One

Time Skip twenty four years

_I sat in my wheel chair as they told me how my brother was murdered, shot for the credits he carried with him. I sat there as corporate workers offered fake sympathies and slid around the real reason they were here. But I waited and listened always better to know what the people around you want before acting, another lesson that had helped me get through the wars I had toured in not that anyone taught them to me. They just popped into my head so oddly that I used to think I was going insane. I laughed wryly while thanking the workers for their sympathetic words. I used to think a lot of things but I had finally remembered my last life on the last mission of my tour. I still remember how hungry I was after waking up from being comatose for three days. Funny though I had changed my name to Naruto Sully after my first tour and my brother had wondered about my sanity. Haha so did I, my past life has been slowly coming back to me my entire life here, usually small things that I can only realize now like craving ramen in the middle of the night. It had taken a while to discover if I still had Chakra lots of meditation, which wasn't good as I couldn't sit still for more than five minutes at a time. But I eventually discovered that I still had my large chakra capacity though no furball in my head to keep me company. And the more I thought about my past life I realized how much I hated being in the military. So I came up with a way to get out with my new abilities and here I am sitting in a wheel chair at my brother's impromptu funeral. I came out of my trance like reminiscing as the corporate worker said something interesting, something about a job? _Could you repeat that I don't think I quite got it? I asked gently. Of course the nameless worker replied, you are a match for your brother's genome which makes you a perfect match for his avatar as they have to be made personally for every operator. And where would I have to go for this job? I asked. The worker smiled rather creepily in my opinion like he knew something I didn't. "Why Pandora of course". Of course I replied somewhat sarcastically. _I've heard about Pandora Its extremely far away from any other settlements, I was looking for somewhere I could get away to away from all the fighting, cities, and people. This sounds good too good but it's the best I'm going to get. _I'll take it I smiled ruefully at the worker feeling as though this is a good and bad idea at the same time. The worker who I had still failed to remember the name of even though he introduced himself smiled as well. Well then I'll get you all the books you'll need, at least try and learn the language as much as you can before the flight in three weeks. Here's your ticket I'll be back later with your books. He said as he handed me a small tablet. As he was about to walk away I asked him. Do you think you could get me thirteen copies of the language books, I'll pay you for them? I weaved a little chakra into my voice so he wouldn't question me. My chakra control was much finer now with all my training and meditation though the lack of the bijuu in my stomach may have something to do with it as well. Back to the worker though he just smiled and left presumably to do as I asked. Ahhhh it was good being the only shinobi though still somewhat lonely especially with the last of my family dead I mentally sighed. As I rolled back to the hotel I had been placed in. A few hours later he came to my room with the books and left them towering over my single bed in a small first floor room. Making sure that the door was locked I created thirteen shadow clones and they began reading all the copies of the language books. I figure three weeks times thirteen would be a good amount of time to learn a language decently. Especially as I will only be focusing on learning the language. This is going to be a long three weeks though as I began meditating to think back to my genjutsu lessons with both the pery sage and Kurenai both had attempted to teach me, Kurenai had significantly better results but still not much. But from everything I had tried from their lessons so far I seemed to be capable of it now. I was lucky I mused that I bonded my personal sealing array to my soul and body or I wouldn't have remembered everything so easily. Kurama had said that it could be a useful thing to do but I don't think this is the situation he had in mind. Though I am thankful I'm such a pack rat that I sealed everything I own into my sealing array including the Namikaze library I smirked. And they called me insane for carrying so much with me, hahaha it worked out for me in the end. Finally I stopped reminiscing and began truly meditating.


End file.
